The project investigates the correlates of psychological masculinity, femininity, and achievement motivation in adults. Using two instruments, the Personal Attributes Questionnaire and the Work and Family Orientation Questionnaire, vocational performances and measures of adjustment have been studied. Both measures show high levels of construct and predictive validity. In addition, the antecedents of masculinity, femininity, and achievement motivation are studied in children ranging from age six to age twelve. Factors considered include parental personality, motivation and child rearing practices.